peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop-Off Tuesday
' Pop-Off Tuesday' were an experimental band formed in 1995, which used abstract sounds combined with downtempo and breakbeat music. The group consisted of Japanese duo Hiroki Miyauchi ("machines") and Minori Odaira ("guitar/vocal") who were classmates studying English in London. The band recorded a single for the indie label, Origin Music, called This Old Lady, which later got attention by Pickled Egg Records, who signed them up after hearing their session on John Peel's show. The duo continued performing music until around 2002 when they released their last album Pop Ahoy!. There has been no information on the internet on what has happened to the band after 2002. The group throughout their time did two sessions for Peel's show and even reached the 1998 Festive Fifty at number 5 with the track "Unworldly". Links To Peel Pop-Off Tuesday recorded a single for Origin Music, "This Old Lady", which Peel heard and liked (even though a friend worried him by claiming that the band sounded like the Cranberries http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/08_May_1997_(BFBS)) but, by the time he tried to book them for a session, they'd been forced to return home to Osaka as their visas had expired. Undeterred, Peel managed to track them down in Osaka where they recorded the session which was broadcast in July 1997. The group also managed to enter at number 5 with "Unworldly" in the 1998 Festive Fifty and also did another session that was broadcast in November 1999. By the time the 21st century came, the group were practically forgotten by Peel's playlist and even their Pop Ahoy! album in 2002 didn't get any attention from Peel himself. Festive Fifty Entries *1998 Festive Fifty: Unworldly #05 Sessions 1. Recorded: Unknown. Broadcast: 15 July 1997. Repeated: 25 February 1998 *Mama Awaker / Unworldly / It Was A Strangely Emotional Moment For Me / Mad Tea Part 2. Recorded: 1999-09-07. Broadcast: 18 November 1999. Repeated: None *Viola Fora De Moda / Adverse / Wafflehead / Ms Boo Boo's Return / A Field Of Blue Cover Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) 1997 *06 May 1997: This Old Lady (7") Origin *08 May 1997 (BFBS): 'This Old Lady (7")' (Origin Music) *08 May 1997 (BFBS): 'As Evil Dance (7"-This Old Lady)' (Origin Music) *16 May 1997 (BFBS): 'This Old Lady (7")' (Origin) *13 August 1997: This Old Lady (7") Origin *05 November 1997: As Evil Dance (7" - This Old Lady) Origin ' ]]1998' * July 1998 (FSK): Unworldly (7") Pickled Egg *13 August 1998: Unworldly (7") Pickled Egg *23 December 1998: This Old Lady (LP - Pop-Off Tuesday) Pickled Egg *29 December 1998: Unworldly (7") Pickled Egg FF #05 1999 *06 January 1999: Mad Tea Party (LP - Pop-Off Tuesday) Pickled Egg *07 January 1999 (Radio Eins): Mad Tea Party (album - Pop-Off Tuesday) Pickled Egg *21 January 1999: As Evil Dance (LP - Pop-Off Tuesday) Pickled Egg *28 January 1999: Toilettes Imagination (LP - Pop-Off Tuesday) Pickled Egg *04 February 1999 (Radio Eins): It Was A Strangely Emotional Moment For Me (album - Pop-Off Tuesday) Pickled Egg *10 February 1999: Daisy Mirror (LP - Pop-Off Tuesday) Pickled Egg *11 February 1999 (Radio Mafia): 'Daisy Mirror (CD-Pop-Off Tuesday)' (Pickled Egg) *14 February 1999 (BFBS): 'Daisy Mirror (CD-Pop-Off Tuesday)' (Pickled Egg) External Links *Pickled Egg *Discogs Category:Artists